Dark Side
The , is a secret kingdom located on the Moon in Super Mario Odyssey. The kingdom is unlocked once the main game is completed and 250 Power Moons are collected. An area of the kingdom known as Rabbit Ridge is ruled by Madame Broode and is the home of the Broodals. Brochure details A Tasty-Looking Tower This ostentatious stone tower was carved at the direction of the vegetable-loving Madame Broode, who lords over Rabbit Ridge. Her underlings, the Broodals, live within and always have a warm "welcome" for visitors. Topper, Client Relations Responsible for client relations on behalf of the Broodals' wedding-planning firm, Topper is usually found on-site, troubleshooting. You can tell how serious he is about a battle by the number of hats he has stacked on his head: he doesn't tap into his full hat reserves except for the most dangerous opponents. So if you square off with him and he seems to be mostly hat, you should feel honored...and afraid. Rango, the Bouncer He's not the most focused, but Rango is a valuable player on the Broodals team, always coming through in the end. A master of his boomeranging trampoline hat, he can throw it both straight and curved with almost unnatural control over the way it flies. On the other hand, he sometimes zones out a bit and looks confused. That's your chance to counterattack! Hariet, Pyrotechnics The least predictable of the Broodals, Hariet is most often found throwing bombs with her hair. When her homemade bombs explode, they leave a pool of fire on the ground, so try knocking them away before they explode. While it may seem reckless to have filled her hat with bombs, Hariet is devious and keeps a lot of spare explosives with her, so watch out! Spewart, the Entertainer Spinning around while spitting poison in a wide area, Spewart is the least subtle of the Broodals. But he also has an unexpectedly artistic side, as his poisonous ground-paintings show. One Last Door For those travelers who survive the "hospitality" of the Broodals, a new challenge may await... Three Keys to the Kingdom # Watch out for the moon's light gravity; you can still die falling off a cliff. # Investigate behind all those stone-carved vegetables. # Greet all FOUR of the keys to this kingdom. You know who they are. Power Moon locations There are a total of 24 Power Moons located on the Dark Side. *'02: Captain Toad on the Dark Side!': Received from Captain Toad after finding him near the top of Rabbit Ridge Tower. *'03: Breakdown Road: Hurry!': *'04: Breakdown Road: Final Challenge!': *'05: Invisible Road: Rush!': Obtained after traversing this secret area and defeating all three Big Poison Piranha Plants at the end without the aid of Cappy *'06: Invisible Road: Secret!': Found in a Treasure Chest. *'07: Vanishing Road Rush': Found at the end of a secret area similar to Metro Kingdom's Motor Scooter Daredevil! mission area, which has to be beaten without the aid of motor scooters and Cappy. *'08: Vanishing Road Challenge': Found in the Vanishing Road Rush mission area on a side road. The location is identical to Full-Throttle Scooting!. *'09: Yoshi Under Siege': Obtained after eating ten berries as Yoshi in a secret area similar to Metro Kingdom's Moon Shards Under Siege mission area. *'10: Fruit Feast Under Siege': Obtained after eating 20 berries as Yoshi in the Yoshi Under Siege mission area. *'11: Yoshi on the Sinking Island': Obtained after eating ten berries as Yoshi in a secret area. *'12: Frust Feast on the Sinking Island': Obtained after eating 20 berries as Yoshi in the Yoshi on the Sinking Island mission area *'13: Yoshi's Magma Swamp': Obtained after eating ten berries as Yoshi in a secret area similar to Luncheon Kingdom's Magma Swamp: Floating and Sinking mission area. *'14: Fruit Feast in the Magma Swamp!': Obtained after eating 20 berries as Yoshi in the Yoshi's Magma Swamp mission area. *'15: Found with Dark Side Art 1': Go to Cascade Kingdom. Then go to the highest elevation on the Kingdom in the place you fought Madame Broode. Go to second hill to the right and groundpound it. *'16: Found with Dark Side Art 2': Go to Metro Kingdom. Then teleport to the Helioport. There you will see a big H circled and next to it you will find a drawing of a pillar. Groundpound the top of the pillar and get the moon. *'17: Found with Dark Side Art 3': Go to Mushroom Kingdom. There you will see a maze of hedge. Go on to around the entrance of the maze and groundpound it. *'18: Found with Dark Side Art 4': Go to Cloud Kingdom. There you will find 8 circles. Groundpound the 4th one counting from the bottom one clockwise. *'19: Found with Dark Side Art 5': Go to Snow Kingdom. Then, go into the snowline circuit where you race upon other Walrus. Go up the arch and groundpound the top of it. *'20: Found with Dark Side Art 6': Go to Seaside Kingdom. Capture a Gushen and speed across Talkatoo, Binocular, Umbrellas, and Pillars. You'll get to an island. Groundpound it and get the power moon. *'21: Found with Dark Side Art 7': Go to Lost Kingdom. Use the map and go to Point C4. Go by the tree's shadow near the bushes and groundpound it. *'22: Found with Dark Side Art 8': Go to Luncheon Kingdom. If you see the painting, there is a small fork missing in the top right corner. Go near the pot by the second last pillar and groundpound it. *'23: Found with Dark Side Art 9': Go to Lake Kingdom. Go to the Water Plaza and groundpound near the fully broken pillar. *'24: Found with Dark Side Art 10': Go to Ruined Kingdom. When you walk out of the odyssey, go the ruined area of the bridge and groundpound near the side of it. Multi Moon Locations *'01: Arrival at Rabbit Ridge': Obtained after defeating all Broodals and RoboBrood at Rabbit Ridge Tower. Enemies *Topper (boss) *Harriet (boss) *Spewart (boss) *Rango (boss) *RoboBrood (boss) *Hammer Bros. (appear in RoboBrood boss battle) *Bullet Bills *Bill Blasters *Banzai Bills *Banzai Bill Blasters *Poison Piranha Plants *Big Poison Piranha Plants *Sherms *Moonsnakes *Fire Piranha Plants de:Finstere Seite (Super Mario Odyssey) Category:Locations Category:Locations in Super Mario Odyssey Category:Kingdoms